kirintorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodfury
Category:Guilds Category:Horde_Guilds What is Bloodfury all about? Our main goal is first and foremost to have fun playing and enjoy ourselves while doing dungeons and raiding. We have quite a few members who love to role play and PVP, so if that is what you prefer we have many members who can help you in that aspect of game play. For the most part though, our guild focuses heavily on PvE and casually working our way into the endgame content. We will also do our best to help lower level guildies, but please be aware that we will not level your character, do all the hard work for you or just give you free handouts. Great players are forged through the many trials and tribulations in the game, and we strive to have a guild built on great players. What is Bloodfury working on right now? Bloodfury has cleared Karazhan, and has started on Zul'Aman. Our main focus right now is to continue clearing those two ten-person raids so we can get our players geared for the 25-person raids. We regularly have groups for daily quests as well as heroic instances when we are not busy raiding. What classes does Bloodfury need? While we will not discourage anyone from applying to our guild, Bloodfury is currently very heavy on dps. What we need most are tanks and healers, in that order. We will accept all sorts of players who apply (provided you meet our other standards) but please be aware that if you are a dps class, you may not get to go on as many runs as you might like due to class shortages in other areas. When does Bloodfury play? For the most part, our members live in the Eastern Standard time zone, but we have players all over the United States (and all over the world!). We have people on at all hours of the day so spur of the moment groups are almost always possible. For raiding, invites normally start at about 7.30 pm server time so we can start the raid at 8. How old do I have to be to join Bloodfury? Bloodfury is an 'Adults Only' guild. We prefer for our members to be over 18, although we do realize this does not make you an adult! We expect our members to act in a mature and responsible way and to realize that they represent Bloodfury with their actions while in public. If you carry the tag above your head, you are expected to act as a representative of Bloodfury when interacting with other players. (This also means you must kill all Alliance whenever possible :) ) What can I expect from Bloodfury? As stated before, Bloodfury is an 'Adults Only' guild. Guild chat often gets quite rowdy! We love smack talk, potty-mouthed women and all sorts of disgustingness. If you can't handle this sort of humor, Bloodfury is not for you. (Even though we like to talk smack, we also know when to keep our mouths shut. If you are perceived as being a jerk for no reason, or just trying to stir up trouble, you will be removed. Adults know when not to cross the line.) We will not micro-manage your play style in any way. If you want to play a shadow priest or feral druid or whatever, feel free! We want our players to have fun playing the game doing what they like to do. We will also not tell you what professions to take. If you wish to change your spec or professions to help the guild, that's awesome too, but first and foremost, you have to enjoy what you do! Since Bloodfury is comprised of adults, we are not into so-called 'leetspeek'. We can (for the most part) spell the words 'you', 'any' and 'are'.